In the display technology field, flat panel display technologies, LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) and OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode) have been gradually replaced the CRT (Cathode Ray Tube) displays. The flat light source technology is a new type light source and its skill development has been reached up for the mass production level of the market.
The package is the significantly important key procedure for the manufacture of an OLED element. The water and oxygen in the air has huge influence to the lifetime of the organic light emitting material in the OLED structure. Therefore, the extent of the package directly influences the sealing performance and leads to huge changes to the usage lifetime and quality of the productions. Accordingly, the package technology is the significantly important skill for determining the quality of the OLED elements.
The ultra-violet light curing technology is the most earliest and most common skill employed for the LCD/OLED packages. It possesses properties below: no solvent or little solvent is required, which diminishes the pollution of the solvent to the environment; the energy consumption is less and low temperature curing is possible which is suitable for heat sensitive material; the curing speed is fast and efficiency is high which can be applied to the high speed production line. The occupied space of the curing apparatus is small. Nevertheless, the UV glue is organic material. The molecular clearance after curing becomes larger. The water vapor and the oxygen can easily pass through the media and reach to the inside of the sealed space. Therefore, the technology should be suitable for the application field which is not sensitive to the water vapor and the oxygen, such as LCD. The OLED elements are highly sensitive to the water vapor and the oxygen. When the UV package is applied, dryer can be generally arranged inside the elements to eliminate the water vapor passing through the media and reach the inside of the sealed space for extending the usage lifetime of the OLED elements.
The present package of the OLED elements mainly utilizes the UV glue and the dryer for package as shown in FIG. 1. In such package method, the dryer 400 is attached at the inner side of the package cover plate 200. The UV glue 500, such as epoxy resin and et cetera is employed to oppositely attach the substrate 100 and the package cover plate 200. The capability of water resistance of such package method is poor and the lifetime of the elements cannot be long. Because the gaps exist, the water vapor gets easy to react with the OLED elements. The mechanical strength of the large scale panel descends with high possibility.